


Promises Made, Promises Kept, Promises Broken

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard returns to the Alliance active duty some time after the war and Jack isn't happy given what Shepard had promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made, Promises Kept, Promises Broken

"Asshole."

"What?" 

"You heard me."

"What did I do _now_?" 

"You know what you did."

"I didn't expect you to use  _that_ card, Jack."

"You ran off back to the Alliance. **_Again_**." 

The Commander released a breath of irritation, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She had gone on the reserve list for a time after the events with the Citadel and the Crucible. But only recently had she decided perhaps she was ready for active duty again. 

Hazel eyes flicked over the brand new BDUs she'd been issued. She thought she'd hidden those. Apparently not well enough for a bored ex-convict. 

"You know damn well it was goin' t' happen sooner or later, Jack," Shepard replied.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Shane. For fuck's sake not all of your wounds are even healed yet!" the younger growled, flinging the clothes at the Commander. Shepard reacted quickly, grabbing them and tugging them close to her chest for easy holding. 

"Well, it's the fucking truth!" Shane retaliated. 

"You said you wouldn't go back this soon. ...You promised." 

The older biotic's brows furrowed a little as she stared at her counterpart. The last two words had been decidedly soft but she'd still picked up on them. She would never understand Jack's utter aversion to Shepard going back to the military. Well, that wasn't entirely honest. She had a fair inkling of why. A lot of bad shit had happened to Shane while a member of the Alliance Navy. It was a hazard of the occupation. There was always that fear that family members and spouses of service members had: the death of the service member. 

Jack had never gone through the destruction of the SR-1, but had been privy to Shane's 'death' on the Citadel. It was only natural she'd hold the fear Shane might die, for good next time. 

"I promised I wouldn't rush to put myself back on the active list. And I didn't rush. I waited until I got the all-clear from the doctors--"

"Alliance doctors!" 

"--And Miranda--"

"So you give a shit about her opinion more than mine?! The fucking cheerleader has a better opinion than I do?!"

"Jack. For fuck's sake calm down. She knows my system. The cybernetics. What it all can take. So yes, in that regard her opinion matters. Not more than yours, it just matters." 

"Fine. Go run back to the Alliance. Again. Let them get you killed. Again. See what I care!" 

Shane shook her head a little bit, shifting the clothes in her arms. There was nothing she could say to appease the other except the exact opposite of what she planned on doing. Instead she simply stood there, utterly defeated. 

"Enjoy the fuckin' couch before they throw you on another ship and fling you halfway across the galaxy," the younger biotic snarled before turning then heading off down the hall. 

_Happy Anniversary, Commander Shepard._


End file.
